


for your own good

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, it's kurotsuki if you squint, tsukishima has no impulse control when it comes to kuroo, yamaguchi tadashi is the Bestest Best Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: Kei develops problematic texting habits and Tadashi should win Best Friend of The Year Award





	for your own good

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see enough KuroTsuki fics with the Yamaguchi and Kenma in them as a non-love triangle/non-love interest and I am here to deliver.

Tsukki is on his phone again.

While this isn’t uncommon (Tadashi knows for a fact that his best friend rarely parts from his phone bar classes and practice) and even normal given his best friend’s aversion to any human contact physical or verbal, it is a bit concerning when he’s been forgetting to finish his lunch because he’s too preoccupied by his phone to eat. Twice he’s given the leftovers to Hinata and Kageyama and once he even skipped lunch altogether.

The bell rang and Tadashi watches Tsukki pack his half eaten lunch. It is the third time this week. While Tsukki has never been a large eater, he always makes sure to finish his moderate lunch before the bell rang.

Tadashi has had enough.

 

* * *

 

He finds out what—or rather, _who_ —has been keeping his best friend practically glued to his phone a couple of days after their Golden Week training in Tokyo. Tsukki might be secretive and discreet about it but Tadashi has known him for a long time and knows how to pry things from him. Besides, he’s bound to find out when Tsukki keeps looking at his phone every five minutes.

Kuroo Tetsurou, Captain of Nekoma High School’s Volleyball team and Tsukki’s sort-of blocking mentor and new friend—and text mates, it seems.

(Sort of because Tsukki vehemently denies Kuroo being his mentor and friend but Yamaguchi can’t call it anything but that.)

Don’t get him wrong. It’s not that he has something against it or anything. He thinks it’s actually great that Tsukki’s making friends outside of the group they are forced to interact with everyday and he seems happier lately, more smiley (especially when he’s on his phone) and less smirky (well, he’s still smirky just less condescending) but this is getting ridiculous.

Tsukki has kept his attention on his phone more so than his actual surroundings. Just this week Tadashi has had to stir him away from stepping into traffic twice. He can’t even remember how many times he has had to keep him from slamming on poles, walls, doors, corners since Kuroo and he started texting. And just the other day after practice, Tsukki practically dropped his phone as he frantically reached for it in the changing rooms when it buzzed.

And today, he didn’t even so much as spare Hinata a glance when the other boy kept on stealing sausages off his lunch. Just let him nick off whatever he fancied on his bento as he taps and busies himself on his phone. Tadashi saw him smile, miniscule and unnoticeable to anyone who doesn’t know Tsukki as much as him, before pushing his half eaten lunch towards Hinata before he could even ask if he was going to finish it.

Something has to be done.

 

* * *

  

In the end, Tadashi confiscates Tsukishima’s phone.

He swipes it as they were sitting down to eat lunch and just before Kageyama, Hinata and Yachi arrive to join them.

“Yamaguch, what—“

“Eat your lunch and then I’ll return it to you.”

“Yamaguchi, give me back my phone. I have—“

“I’m sure Kuroo-san will understand if you reply a little bit late.”

“I don’t—that’s not—“ Tsukishima exhales in resignation at the look Tadashi is giving him and regards him with narrowed eyes. “How did you know?”

“Tsukki, please. Am I or am I not your best friend?”

“I’m really considering that right now. Maybe you won’t be if you don’t return my phone right now.”

“Like I said I’ll return it _after_ you finish your lunch.”

“Shut up. You’re not my mom.”

“No, but I’ll tell your mom you haven’t been eating your lunch and we’ll see who gets the last laugh.”

“Yamaguchi, you—“

“Oh, look. There’s Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi-san.”

They drop it at that and Tsukki finished his lunch for the first time that week. It’s a good thing Tadashi is immune to his glare otherwise he probably choked and dropped halfway through lunch

 

* * *

 

It doesn’t stop there of course. Tadashi can only hold Tsukki’s phone hostage until the bell rings. He thanks him with a smile and Tadashi prepares himself for practice later that afternoon. No doubt Tsukki will extract his revenge by way of blocking all of his spikes and maybe even serve a ball or two at the back of his head.

Still, he needs to find a way to keep Tsukki off his phone more than just to eat lunch. He knows it’s not his business what his best friend does on his spare time, but when he’s had to nudge him more than a couple of times in class to keep his phone from getting confiscated by the teacher—

“Are you serious right now? Put your phone away, _please_.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

—Tadashi makes it his personal mission to put an end to all this ridiculousness.

If he wanted to keep this a secret then he should really tone it down. Tadashi has had his suspicions about his best friend’s new texting habits but he didn’t think he’d be this obvious! So, really, he’s just doing this for his own good. Tsukki will thank him later.

Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

 

* * *

  

Admittedly, it was a little hard to come up with an excuse for him to get Nekoma’s setter’s number from Hinata, but it’s easier than having to explain to the Captain why he’s asking Nekoma’s captain’s number without incriminating his best friend in the process. Like he said, Tsukishima will thank him later. He should get an award for all his trouble, honestly.

Hinata had looked at him confusedly before giving him Kozume Kenma’s number. It’s funny, Hinata said, because Kenma had asked for Yamaguchi’s number, too. He doesn’t ask further though and for that Tadashi is thankful.

And ah, Tadashi thinks, maybe he and Kozume-san are in the same boat.

**Me [09:38PM]**  
**  
** Hello, Kozume-san. This is Yamaguchi Tadashi from Karasuno. I don’t know if you remember me but I’m the pinch server with the number 12 jersey. I got your number from Hinata. I hope you don’t mind.

**Kozume Kenma [09:39 PM]**

yeah. i remember you. just kenma is fine.

** Me [09:40 PM] **

Right. So, I wanted to talk to you about Tsukishima. Tall, blonde with the glasses, number 11, middle blocker?

**Kozume Kenma [09:42 PM]**

it’s about the texting isn’t?

** Me [09:42 PM] **

Yeah… can you maybe ask Kuroo-san to tone it down a little bit? Maybe not while we're still in school? It’s beginning to become a problem.

** Me [09:44 PM] **

Not that I’m saying it’s just Kuroo-san’s fault! I’ve been telling Tsukki to quit using his phone so much too but he…yeah.

** Kozume Kenma [09:45 PM] **

it’s fine. i get it. consider it done.

** Me [09:46 PM] **

Thank you very much!! :D

**Kozume Kenma [09:47 PM]**

:)

 

* * *

 

The next day Tsukishima sat at Yachi’s classroom to have lunch along with the other Karasuno volleyball team first years, his phone notably absent from his hand.

Hinata is the first one to make a quip about it as Tadashi calmly sets his bento down and holds down his smirk.

“How nice of you to join us, Tsukishima! What, not busy with your phone today?”

Tsukishima’s glare is vicious.

“If you think you’re gonna get anything from my bento today, you little twerp, you have another thing coming.”

“Hey! I have my own bento you know!”

They settled into a light exchange after that with Hinata, and Yachi doing most of the talking and Kageyama and Yamaguchi occasionally contributing to the conversation. Tsukishima, despite the absence of his usual distraction, unsurprisingly kept to himself.

“You did something.” Tsukishima whispered to Tadashi. He finished chewing his food and took a sip of his juice before answering.

“Hm? I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tsukki.” Tadashi replied tilting his head in confusion and blinking, the picture of pure innocence against Tsukishima’s suspicions.

“Kuroo-san apologized for texting too much, which he never gave a shit about before until now, and said something about someone sending a warning. He said they even got Kozume to get in on it, too.”

Tadashi made a face as he scraped the last of his rice. “I don’t think it’s a warning so much as a request though? Maybe Kenma-san just used a different method.”

He could feel his best friend side eyeing him something fierce and Tadashi fights down a smile.

“Since when are you in first name basis with Nekoma’s setter?”

Tadashi shrugs. It’s a good thing Hinata’s doesn’t seem to have an indoor voice and—oh, he and Kageyama had just started arguing again and Yachi-san is preoccupied with calming them down for them to hear what he and Tsukishima are talking about.

“You’ll thank me later.”

He knows Tsukishima probably already knows this, probably already realizes Tadashi is just looking out for him, but he’s just too stubborn because he’s just like that. Really, Tadashi should get Best Friend of the Year Award.

“As if.”

Tsukishima scoffs but he gives Tadashi the other chocolate dipped strawberry from his bento nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Tadashi has his suspicions about Tsukishima’s frequent texting nowadays when he normally prefers to call, but he thinks it’s too early to tease and he doesn’t want to jinx it.  
> \- Kenma used a different method in deterring Kuroo with all his texting.  
> \- The texting whenever they are at school is limited, but a new problem arises when Tsukki starts coming to school yawning and clearly sleep deprived. Tadashi just sends him an exasperated “are you serious?” look before sighing and just letting him be. He can only do so much.
> 
>  
> 
> _**Question:** should I write the KuroTsuki part of this?_
> 
>  
> 
> Drabbles or anything below 1K words are posted on my Tumblr [here]().
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
